7 Great Demon Lords: The Gate of Hell and the Beast's Crests!
by Yuuki.Jagaar
Summary: The story takes place sometime after the Historical Event: the battle with MaloMyotismon. Darkness once again reined over the Digital World, the 7 Great Demon Lords. Troy, an ordinary schoolboy will be chosen as one of the New Generation DigiDestined. Can he and the other DigiDestined save the digiWorld again?
1. New DigiDestined: Child of Innocence

**DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED EXCEPT TROY AND OTHER FEW OCs ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. ^^  
****NOTE: IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS LIKE THEIR NAMES OR PUNCTUATION ERROR,FEEL FREE TO SAY IT. ^^ ****NOW ON TO THE FIRST CHAPTER **

**7 Great Demon Lords: The Gate of Hell and the Beast's Crests!**

**Description: The story takes place sometime after the Historical Event: the battle with MaloMyotismon. Darkness once again reined over the Digital World, the 7 Great Demon Lords. Troy, an ordinary schoolboy will be chosen as one of the New Generation DigiDestined. Can he and the other DigiDestined save the digiWorld again?**

**Normal Point of View**

A year after that historical battle with MaloMyotismon, Tai and the others are now living at peace, none of them have changed a bit, though. Tai is now at his college while Davis is at High School together with T.K and Kari. Cody is now at Junior High and Yolei is in High School too with Ken.

'Another boring class…Gahhhh! Time why won't you speed up?!' Davis thought while in the middle of their History Class, "I wish I had Veemon here…" he then whispered staring at the ground then a loud voice said "MOTOMIYA! Are you even listening to what I'm saying in front?!", his teacher shouted. Davis was shocked that he suddenly stood up, "Y-yes sir! I'm listening on what you're saying! ". His seatmate in that class was TK, "Something's bothering you, Davis?" he whispered at the boy. Davis just shrugged, Kari was in sight for Davis so he quickly cheered up, and right now Kari is a lot closer to him than when they are battling MaloMyotismon.

"RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!~~". Davis sighed happily because it's their last subject, "Phew. At least that's finished." he said. "Davis, TK! Going home already?" Kari asked as she catches up to the two. "Well? Where are you going, Kari?" TK asked her... "Why don't we go and visit Tai?" She asked them a favor. "Uhhh…I would love to but, I have some things to do, sorry, bye!" then TK hurriedly went home, "How about you Davis? You won't mind don't you?" she now asked the goggle-head. Davis nodded then they left. To Davis this was a dream come true. 'Oh man oh man! Is this really true?! K-Kari and I…alone?! I feel like I'm in heaven…' This is what on Davis' mind. Kari gave him a curious look and said,"Umm, Davis? You alright? You're red y'know.". Davis snapped out, "Oh! Sorry! Ha-ha..".

" Well, we're here Davis. This is Tai's apartment. I better e-mail him and tell that we're going to visit." Kari said outside a huge apartment. " I've never seen an apartment this big in my whole life!" Davis said, astonished and amazed. While walking Kari and Davis bumped over someone. "Oh! S-sorry, how careless of me.", the boy said. "No, it's okay, it's our fault." Kari explained to the boy, the boy look up and was amazed, "Whoa! Y-you guys are the DigiDestined? The one who saved the Real world year ago?! Cool! I'm Troy, nice meeting you!" the boy offered a handshake. Davis and Kari accepted the handshake, " I'm Davis, Davis Motomiya and this girl here is MY girlfriend, Kari Kamiya", Davis jokingly said. " Hey! Who said I'm your girlfriend?!" Kari exclaimed. " Uhhh? Sorry! I've got to go, thanks for your time Dakis and Kari!" Troy said and stormed away. "Hey! It's Davis not Dakis, you hear: D-A-V-I-S, Davis!" Davis said a little pissed. Kari laughed, " So, that's what you get for keeping TK's name miscalled." "Davis, Kari!" they heard a very familiar voice, "Tai! Hey there dude! Been a while, huh?" Davis excitingly said.

**Tai's Point of View**

Tai was studying for his upcoming exam when Kari e-mailed him, "It's an e-mail, from whom?" Tai checked his Laptop and saw who sent the mail; it was his sister, Kari. "It's from Kari! Why is she e-mailing me by the way?" he said as soon as he opened the mail:

**To Tai,**

**Hey there, Tai! It's been a week since we saw each other, after that "Incident" If I know what I mean. So, I and Davis are going to visit you for a while. Is it okay? Or should we bring Matt along or Sora? Oh, I forgot Matt's busy with his rehearsals and Sora's busy at the Flower Shop. We're outside your apartment, okay? **

**Kari and Davis **

'Hmmmm… I wish they brought Sora too, Well, there's nothing I can do.' I said on my mind. " I'm too busy studying…" I murmured as I walked outside my room. "Davis and Kari sure have grown a lot but where's TK? It's strange, TK's not with Kari today instead it's Davis." I whispered to myself. Then I decided to reply:

**Of course you can, Kari! I'm not worthy to be your brother if I didn't allow you. I'm just studying for my exam, but no worries! I can do that later, by the way. Why is Davis with you instead of TK? Just kiddin'. I wish you brought Sora over too. I'm coming in like—a few minutes!**

**Tai**

Few minutes have passed and Tai decided to go out now. 'Davis sure has grown, A LOT. Since that battle, so is Kari.' He thought when he was walking to the front door, he saw the two outside chatting, and it's weird that the two were chatting. "Davis! Kari!"I said trying to get their attention, luckily they noticed me. "Taichi-senpai! Hey there dude! Been a while, huh?" my successor, Davis Motomiya greeted me. I just gave him a smile then looked at Kari, "Hey there Kari! It's like a year since I last saw my sister! By the way, are you TWO _dating _or something? It's like, it's strange that T.K's not following you Kari, instead it was Davis." I said then Kari and Davis blushed and glared at me. "No WAY! There is no way I'm gonna dat—" She was cut off when Davis suddenly kissed her on the lips. I just chuckled to see the two it was then when Kari was a little angry, "D-d-Davis Motomiya! Why did you do that especially to ME?!" she growled at Davis, he then answered back, "Then explain to me:**WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING TOO MUCH? DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH?**". Kari was frozen, I can't stand these two arguing for just a small thing but still SHE is a girl. "Guys, stop it. Come on, let's go to my room!" I said trying to prevent them from fighting, suddenly a memory of Sora's birthday crossed my mind, it was when I threw up in her hat! These two are just like that. Davis and Kari nodded then decided to follow me until we reached my room, " Here we are guys! My own room. Well… I didn't know you were coming so I didn't clean it. He-he." I blushed. "It's okay, Tai. Besides I'm used to it."Kari said jokingly. We entered the room and what they saw amazed them, "Tai?! You really designed this room?!" The two said. I nodded and blushed in embarrassment. "Mimi's going to love this wallpaper! And, what are you doing when I e-mailed you?" Kari cheerfully said. "Doing Math? I think…" I admitted. "Sorry if we're bothering you Tai!" Davis bowed down like a thousand times apologizing to me. "Nah, it's okay don't worry about a single thing Davis! It's just one number left" I said then added "which will take too long to answer" silently. "Kari? Are you alright? You're like depressed?" Davis said trying to comfort her. "N-nothing. I'm okay, you see!" Kari said to him but there's a frown on her face. "Look Kari, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that and kissing you! I stole your… First…Kiss…" Davis said as tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes. 'It's better if I give them privacy' I thought. "I'm going out for a while, guys. If you're hungry or something there's the refrigerator there and the TV's there too. I'm going at the park." I said as I crossed my fingers, I hope my plan's gonna work… Davis and Kari just nodded.

**Kari's Point of View**

" I'm going out for a while, guys. If you're hungry or something there's the refrigerator there and the TV's there too. I'm going at the park." My brother, Tai said. I just nodded then he left. Well, at first I was shocked to see Davis as his tears fell, yes, HE did stole my first kiss but still, I don't know if I like it or not and if I like him or not. Then a very mysterious voice said,

"_**You liked the kiss,right?"**_

"_I don't know, I'm not just sure because it's my FIRST KISS and also it was from him!", I stated back at the voice._

"_**Don't deny it Kari. YOU LIKED THE KISS!"**__, it said again._

" _I said I DON'T KNOW! Who are you anyway?" I asked._

"_**You do not need to find it out, Kari! Tell me: DO YOU LIKE THE KISS?!"**__ it said once again but this time it was more serious._

" _Okay! I liked the kiss! Even though it was my first, I liked…it." I admitted then the voice vanished…_

"_Hey! Why did you ask me?! Who are you?!"_

"Kari. I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I became a fool and stole you First Kiss!" Davis apologized again. I just stared at him for a couple of seconds then my answer came:

"I like you…" but it was like a murmur, 'I hope he did not hear that!' I said on my mind. Davis then gave me a confused look, "Huh? Did you say something?" he said.

" I said, I forgive you." I lied to him. "but please, Davis! Do not tell this to ANYONE! Yes, ANYONE especially TK, okay?" I added. Davis raised an eyebrow at me then nodded, "Promise me you won't too." He said then he gave me a smile.

I was about to give him a peck at his lips when my brother came, "Hey! I'm back" He said bringing a plastic full of junk foods and soda and stuff. Davis and I waved at him.

_Back at the Digital World_

_Somewhere far from the Northern Hemisphere of the Digital World lies a very huge ruins which had a very large Red Gate, rumors said that on the other side of the Gate lies a very power digimon named Fanglongmon, but in order to open the gate you need to destroy the Guardians, the 7 Great Demon Lords. The Digimons were too powerful, not even the Celestial Trio can handle them. But, these Demon Lords have corrupted the Digital world. Spreading darkness throughout the half of the Digi World and controlling powerful Digimons! Veemon, Agumon and the others are in danger that they need to contact their partners._

" Veemon, Gabumon,! Wormon! Where are you?!" An orange dragon-like digimon shouted, it was Tai's Agumon. He was out looking for the other Digimons. "We're here, Agumon!" A blue digimon shouted, they were at a nearby bush hiding from the evil Digimons. Agumon went to the bush and he saw a green worm-like digimon and a digimon that a fur with blue stripes. "Gabumon,Wormon,Veemon! You're safe!" Agumon exclaimed. "Where are the others?" Gabumon asked the Agumon. "I don't know but we need to contact Tai and Matt!" Agumon suggested, the other digimons nodded.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Taking over the Digital World is so simple, Lucemon!" A demon-like digimon proudly said to an Angel-Devil digimon as they were conquering the Digital World. "Don't rejoice yet, Daemon. The battle's not over, I'm sure that those pesky DigiDestined will come here again and break the 7 Seals to open the Gateof Hell!" Lucemon scolded the Daemon . "Yes, Lucemon's right! But still, I was pitiful for these Digimons, you know?" A vampire-like digimon said with a slight from on her face.

" Why are you so pitiful at them, Lilithmon?! Remember that YOU serve the Evil not those pesky pests!" Leviamon, a long nosed dragon digimon said. Lilithmon did not respond, even though she was one of the Demon Lorde, she wasn't absolutely corrupted like the others, her heart still has still a _very few _light left.

Davis and Kari was still at Tai's room while Tai was busy answering the questions on his textbook until he got a call from his Digivice, 'Agumon is in trouble!' He thought. He accepted the call:

"_Tai! Is this you?!"_

"Speaking. Agumon! What happened?! Are you alright?"

"_We've got problem! Demon Lords are here!"_

"Demon Lords? Damn! You mean the Guardians of the Gate of Hell?! What are they doing there?!"

"_They're destroying the DigiWorld! And making Digimons their slaves! Hurry Tai! Hurry—"_

Agumon was cut off. "Agumon? Agumon?!" Tai spoke rather loudly. "Tai? What's going on?" Kari asked then I gave her a worried look, "The digimon are in trouble! The Demon Lords have caused chaos throughout the DigiWorld! And making Digimons their slaves! Hurry! We need to get to the Digital World!" Tai loudly said…AGAIN. "No way! Let's go,Tai! Hey, what about Matt?" Davis asked. "I forgot. I'll text him right away!" I said as I started typing:

**Yo! Matt, we have problem, the Digimon are in trouble. Demon Lords are causing havoc on the DigiWorld and making Digimons slaves! We need to get there ASAP!**

A few SECONDS after I sent the text he replied:

**I know. Gabumon already told me! Is Davis and the others there already? **

'He really was a fast typer, is he?' I thought then replied:

**Oh, great. -_- The only ones here are Me, Davis and Kari. Missing is: Yolei, Ken, Cody, TK and….You. :))**

Then he replied:

'**Kay. I don't think Yolei and Ken will be here, Ken told me that he has a date with Yolei, Cody said he still has practice but TK and I will be there!**

"Guys! Only TK and Matt will be coming over!" Tai shouted. "What about Ken?"Davis asked Tai then Kari added,"And Yolei and Cody?". "They are BUSYYYY.. Cody's in Kendo practice and Ken's got a date with Yolei." I answered their questions then TK and Matt arrived.

"Tai! Davis! Kari!" The oldest of the blonde brothers greeted while TK remained silent. Kari gave him a very worried look then she asked Matt, "Matt? Is he alright" then she pointed at TK. TK then snapped out of staring at the ground, "Of course Kari. And I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind." The young blonde then bowed. "If you say so,TK." Davis chimed in then everyone was shocked because it's the _first time _that he called TK right. "Since when did YOU learn that name, Davis?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a while ago when we were about to visit Tai we bumped with a boy named Troy then he recognized us as Heroes then we introduced ourselves. When he went off he miscalled Davis' name." Kari explained then giggled. "Uh-huh. What name did he say?" Matt asked Kari then Davis answered, "Dakis?".

The blonde brothers and Tai laughed so hard, "HEY! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU LAUGHING!?" Davis said with a little bit of loudness. "Oh, sorry, _Dakis." _Matt, of all people teased him then Troy passed by. "That's Troy! Hey, Troy come over here!" Kari got the attention of the brunette who was walking with his headset hanging on his neck.

"Hm? Oh, it's Kari and Dafis!" Troy greeted as he walked towards us. "And these two are…"

"I'm Tai, Tai Kamiya. Brother of Kari. And that one there with the hat is TK Takaishi, the rock star there is Matt Ishida, TK's older brother." Tai introduced. "Matt Ishida? You mean the Guitarist AND Singer of the world-famous band, 'Teenage Wolves''?! Whoa! Hi, I'm Troy. I'm a huge fan." The brunette introduced himself to Matt then offered a handshake which Matt accepted, "Nice meeting you, Troi!" . "Do you think that THEY are waiting for us now?" TK asked then Troy stared at him as if he's curious, "Eh? Where are you guys going?" He asked.

Kari then defended him, "No worries! He knows all about Digimon! Maybe we can show him the Digital World.". "Kari…" Tai warned her. "Relax, senpai! It's been exposed remember?" Davis entered the conversation. "Bah. Fine! Troy, promise me you won't tell anyone about these Digimons okay?" Tai warned then shot a cold stare. "Why, of course Taichi! I won't tell a single soul." Troy promised. "Let's go to my room and open the Digiport!" Tai suggested. "Finally, you used your brain, Tai." Matt joked. Then we headed to Tai's room.

**TAI'S ROOM**

"Digiport open!" Davis pointed his D-3 on the Computer screen. "Let's go, troy! Kari grabbed the brunette as the head trough the computer. Davis went in first followed by Tai then Matt then Kari and finally Troy.

**Digiworld**

"Agumon!" Tai shouted to his partner digimon. "Tai! You're here!" Agumon shouted back. "Matt, TK, Davis, Kari! And…." Gabumon greeted and was confused when he saw a brunette. "I'm Troy, you must be Gabumon?" Troy asked the digimon.

"Where's Patamon and Gatomon?" TK and Kari asked then looked at each other and looked away. "Gatomon is at Infinity Mountain while Patamons at the Town of Beginnings, hey where's Ken?" A green work-like digimon asked the goggle headed Junior. "He has a date with Yolei." He said and added, "Veemon! There you are buddy!" as soon as he saw his partner digimon. "Davish. I'm glad you're here!" Veemon greeted him. "Gabumon, do you know who are the ones causing trouble here?" Matt asked his partner digimon. "Yes, they are the '_Seven Great Demon Lords_', they are composed of Virus type mega digimons, but they are too powerful! Not even Omnimon or Imperialdramon can defeat them!" Gabumon explained.

"W-wait. You mean THIS is the Digiworld?" Troy asked everyone which nodded with an 'uh-huh's. ". The brunette then walked up towards Agumon and pinched its cheek, "Owww. That hurts." Agumon said, "Oh, sorry! You guys are sooo cute!" Troy exclaimed.

"Graaaaaahhhhh! DigiDestined fools! Come here and taste my wrath!" A very angry voice shouted that shout made the humans gasp. "T-that voice?! It sounds like…" TK said in disbelief,

"Leomon!" Kari added.. "But that isn't a Leomon,right?" Davis questioned the other DigiDestined. Indeed, it was not a Leomon, it was a BantioLeomon , the mega form of Leomon and they were more shocked on what they saw at Leomon's right arm…

"No way… THOSE things are in again!" The Digidestined gasped in terror while Troy is confused.

Yes, indeed. It was a black gear.

"Um, guys what are those gear-like thingy over there?" Troy asked still confused on what's happening. "Those are _Black Gears,_ those gears are used to control digimons and turn them into bad ones." Davis explained. "Yeah and INFACT a Dark Gear plus Bantio Leomon will be TROUBLE! Tai, Matt. Digivolve!" Agumon and Gabumon said to their partners preparing to strike the controlled Bantio Leomon. "Hai! Let's go!" The two DigiDestined shouted.

***WARP DIGIVOLUTION***

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…. WarGreymon!**

**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!**

"Now then, 'Jogres Evolution'!" The blonde and the brunette commanded.

***JOGRES DIGIVOLUTION***

**Agumon and Gabumon Jogress Digivolve to… OMNIMON!**

"Davish! Me too!" Veemon commanded his partner.

"Okay! Golden Armour, Energize!" Davis shouted

***ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION***

**Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to… MAGNAMON!**

"I did not see that Digimon, Davis."TK murmured.

The battle had started, Bantio Leomon started punching Omnimon and Magnamon and they both fell. "Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he fired a very huge beam from its left arm which hit Bantio Leomon at the left arm but it didn't make a single scratch. "Useless attacks! Take this!" Bantio Leomon shouted and kicked Omnimon hard. Then Magnamon backed the huge digimon, "Golden Laser!" Magnamon emitted a golden laser beam at Bantio Leomon which is enough tobring him down.

"Omnimon, Magnamon! Keep him busy! We'll take cover!" Tai shouted and commanded the two digimons. The two nodded in agreement. "What is that, guys? It's like a shiny object." Troy pointed out. "A Digi-egg! But who is it for?" TK said. "I don't know but let's find out." Davis suggested as he headed toward the shiny object. Atlast! They found out what it is, it was a red digi-egg with a small flame on the middle and it has the crest of both Hope and Light. "Kari, TK! It's your crest!" Matt cried. "Crests? What are those things?" Troy asked them. "Long story! Anyways point out your D-3's !" Tai commanded. Kari and TK pointed their D-3s on the Digi-egg and it began glowing. "Whoa… so bright!" Troy exclaimed. The flame on the middle of the Digi-egg became a D-3and lunged towards Troy. "What is this thing?!" Troy ask still confused. "Well, if you have that then you're a… DigiDestined." Matt explained. Then a small digimon came out, it was a Coronamon,. "Hi! I'm Coronamon, I've been waiting for this time to come! Nice to meet you!" Coronamon introduced himself cheerfully. "Hi there, I'm Troy!" Troy introduced himself to the digimon too. Meanwhile, Magnamon and Omnimon are losing ground. Bantio Leomon's punches are too powerful for them to handle. "Omni Slash!" Omnimon slashed Bantio Leomon's cape this made him really angry. "Urgh, he's too powerful for us to handle!" Magnamon growled. "Troy, let me Digivolve!" Coronamon suggested. "But that one is way bigger that you!" Troy said in a sad but worried tone. "Yeah, but besides let's give it a try." Tai suggested. Troy nodded.

***ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION***

**Coronamon Armor Digivolve to: GoldenFlamedramon: The Innocent Courage **

"Whoa! It's like Flamedramon but it's gold and has a Golden Armor! Cool!" Davis praised. "Hmmm… Armor Digivolution. I wonder what he'll be in the Digi-egg of Light?!" Kari giggled.

"Heads up, GoldenFlamedramon! Target the Black Gear on the right arm!" Troy commanded the digimon with Golden Armor and golden flames on both hands. "Got it! Take this: Golden Light!" GoldenFlamedramon shouted, the attack let out a huge flash of light which blinded Bantio Leomon for the mean time,

"Magnamon, Omnimon! Get back here, now!" The DigiDestined called their digimons back. "He's good Davish." Veemon said. "Yes he is. He's said to be the God of the Sun, you know." Gabumon explained. "Destroy the Black Gear!" Troy commanded again.

Bantio Leomon isn't blind anymore and he began to charge GoldenFlamedramon but, "Pft. Be cleansed: Sol Invictus, Golden Flame Strike!" He called out then began charging Bantio Leomon, alas! That attack landed on the Black Gear then it broke.

"We did it! We destroyed the Black Gear!" Troy jumped in excitement. "Yay! Bantio Leomon's no longer evil!" Veemon shouted.. GoldenFlamerdramon returned to its original self, "Troy! We did it!", "Yeah, thanks Coronamon!" Troy congratulated the digimon. "You did great back there, Troy!" Kari and TK said then Kari leaned over to kiss him at the cheeks. Troy blushed. "HEY! Why did you kiss him?!" Davis pouted. "Thank you, DigiDestined for saving me. But be warned: Lilithmon is more powerful and there are lots of Dark Gears scattered here!"Bantio Leomon warned them. "Hai!" They all said. "I didn't know that you are DigiDestined, you know?" Tai smirked. Then a voice was heard:

"_The New DigiDestined has arrived! And with that, you shall be given your goggle as for proving to me that YOU are really courageous, Child of Innocence. You are as innocent as the flower; Daisy . But! Always remember, The Demon Lords are far too powerful for all of you to defeat. Find the other two DigiDestined and defeat Lilithmon, the first Guardian of the seal of the Gate of Hell. Defeat her and unseal the Gate to rescue a powerful digimon! Take care all of you, your next priority is to go to Ophanimon's Palace and rescueher from danger! From there, you will meet the Child of Pureness! Farewell …"_

"I wonder what that means? Well, let's return home now." Matt said and yawned. They all nodded in agreement.

They all returned home safely and Troy is now excited on his adventure on the Digital World.

**Troy's Bedroom**

"Hey there. Who are you, you little cute digimon?" Troy asked with a smile on his face. "I'm Sunmon, when you are here at the Real World I always become like this." Sunmon giggled. Troy touched the small fire on the digimon's head and he didn't burn. "Don't worry, Troy. That part's safe. Ha-ha!" Sunmon chuckled. "Yeah, Aww! Darn I forgot, I have school tomorrow! Let's sleep now, Sunmon! Good Night!" He smiled and then went to bed. "Thanks, Troy."

**NEXT WEEK: NOW OBTAINING CORONAMON AND BECOMING A DIGIDESTINED, TROY ALONGSIDE WITH DAVIS, TAI AND THE OTHERS WILL RETURN TO DIGIWORLD AND HEAD TO INFINITY MOUNTAIN TO FIND GATOMON AND VALKERYMON. BUT ON THEIR WAY THERE, THEY WILL FACE ANOTHER HUGE DIGIMON. ARE THEY UP FOR IT? ARE THEY GOING TO DEFEAT THAT DIGIMON? IF YOU WANT ANSWERS, FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON:**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURES: THE SEVEN DEMON LORDS: THE GATE OF HELLAND THE BEASTS' CREST!**

_Thank you for reading my first chapter! I hope this satisfies you, by the way constructive criticisms are allowed but in REVIEW form and flames will be used for Sunmon's fire! XD_

_Anyways, stay tuned people! The more I get reviews, the faster I update! *winks*_

_BYYYYYEEEEEE~~_


	2. WAY TO THE TOP

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Tee-hee. I hope that you're enjoying my fic. By the way, I have a surprise on our 10**__**th**__** chapter. See you guys! ~ Yuu-san**_

**[DISCLAIMER] I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THEIR MENTIONED CHARACTERS, THE THINGS I OWN ANRE THE OCs AND THE PLOT **

**CHAPTER 2: WAY TO THE TOP **

A day after Troy and the other DigiDestined went to the Digital World; things in the Real World are still the same. Troy is now at his Math subject, which is in fact HIS favorite subject, but he can't focus enough because he was so excited to go to the DigiWorld again.

'I wonder what Coronamon is doing at my room by now. I hope my room's not in a total mess' Troy thought as he was staring blankly at his table then someone leaned over at him and whispered, "What's up, Mr. This-Is-The-Way-To-Do-This-Problem? Why are you staring blankly? You in love again?" it was his best friend, Takashi Andou . Troy shrugged, "No. I told you before, I WILL NEVER BE IN LOVE AGAIN." The brunette whispered loudly, that whisper made their teacher look behind them, "Mr. Troy and Mr. Andou, is there something you wanted to share among us?" he said, based on his way of talking he is pissed. "N-no, sir! Sorry!" Troy said. "Okay then now back to what I was saying…" the teacher continued their discussion.

Troy sighed in relief. Meanwhile Davis and TK were bored at their lesson, "Gah. Will this time speed up?!" Davis grumbled then suddenly a memory of what happened yesterday crossed his mind; it was when he kissed Kari, his still regret that he kissed her, though. "Motomiya-san, will you answer the question on the board? That one is the _easiest _question!" His teacher commanded. Davis stood up and walked towards the board, the question is:

**Who is the statue of the DOG at the front of the Shibuya Train Station?**

'That's one easy question," TK thought. Davis started to write the answer: **Hachiko. **"Good job, Motomiya-kun. I thought that you aren't listening to the lesson. For that I will give you an A+ at you Quiz and Recitation." The teacher congratulated him. "Thank you, sir." Davis replied then proceeded back to his seat.

A few more minutes have passed and they have dismissed the students. Troy, Kari, Davis, TK, Cody and Yolei were gathered at the Computer Room. "Hey, Yolei! Where's Ken?" Kari greeted. "I don't know? He told me that he'll catch up with us." Yolei answered. "Well, he'd better not be late besides we're still waiting for Tai and Matt to come, right?" TK and Davis asked, in unison. "Hey! Sorry if I'm late." A voice said it was a tall man with purple hair. "Hi there, Ken!" Davis greeted his best friend, Yolei gave him a deadly look, "And WHERE exactly have you been huh, Ken Ichijouji?!" she asked Ken calmly but strict, "I… Um, was just doing… things? Yeah! Those things!" Ken stated nervously when Davis joked, "Hey, you're thinking about Yolei while masturbating, do you?!" then he put up a goofy smile. "WH-what? NO! I did not and I WILL NOT!" Ken shouted back. "You're so disgusting, Dale." Troy said and everyone laughed. "It's DAVIS! Not Dale!" Davis shouted. "Whatever."

Then, the DigiDestined saw Tai with Matt, running towards us, "Hey! Sorry we're late!" Matt and Tai apologized. "So, that means everyone's here right?" Troy asked then a little red digimon appeared in front of him; it was Sunmon. "Sunmon! You're here!" Troy greeted his digimon. "Uhm? Who is he?" Yolei, Ken and Cody asked. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Troy, and I'm another DigiDestined like you! I'm always a fan of yours! And this is my digimon, Sunmon." Troy introduced himself and his partner. "Hey, nice meeting you, I'm Ken Ichijouji." Ken introduced, "I'm Yolei Inoue. Nice meeting you, Troy", "And I'm Cody Hida, do not underestimate me, I may be small but I can take you down!" Cody warned. "Easy there, Cody-san." Troi said. "Now then: DigiPort OPEN!" Yolei shouted as they went inside the computer.

**DIGIWORLD**

"Ken! You're here!" Wormon greeted his partner. "Wormon. Boy, I'm glad to see you."Ken greeted back. "Cody! Yolei!" Armadilmon and Hawkmon greeted theirs too. "Wait. Now WHERE are we heading?" Matt asked. "We should find Gatomon first I think then Patamon to complete the team, right? After that we can proceed to find the Child of Pureness and then to Ophanimon's Palace." Troy suggested. "Good idea, but…" Tai spoke. "Climbing INFINITY MOUNAIN will take days you know?" TK grumbled. "Yeah, plus we might encounter digimons." Cody added. "Nonetheless, it's either WE climb up or wait for them to ATTACK us." Troy asked them then raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, let's go guys!" Kari agreed to Troy's statement. "Alright! To Infinity Mountain we go!" The rest of the DigiDestined said upon agreement.

A few _hours _of travelling on Infinity Mountain, the DigiDestined are still far from their rendezvous. "Are we there yet? I'm so thirsty…" Davis complained in a lousy tune. "Almost there, Davis! Keep yourself together!" Troy encouraged Davis. ""You know, we CAN use our Digimons, right?" Yolei sarcastically asked. "Why didn't _we_ think of that?" Matt suggested.

***ARMOR DIGIVOLVE***

**Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon: The Storming Friendship!**

**Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon: The Wings of Love!**

**Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…. Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!**

**Patamon Armor Digivolve to….. Pegasmon: The Flying Hope!**

**Gabumon digivolve to…. Garurumon!**

"Oh yeah! Let's go, Ken!" Davis offered Ken to ride Raidramon with him. Ken nodded. "Cody! Come on!" Yolei invited Cody. "Okay. Let's go!"

"Tai! Wanna ride or should I say. Want to lift?" Kari giggled. "Nah. I'll take Garurumon. Right,Matt?" Tai joked. "Whatever." Matt muttered. "How 'bout you Troi?" Kari now asked the brunette. "You won't mind do you?" Troy asked. "Of course I won't, right Nefertimon". "Yes. Kari." Nefertimon agreed. Troy hopped on to Nefertimon, which made Davis jealous. "Hey! You're not allowed to ride with MY girl!" Davis shouted. Kari just giggled and ^THAT scene^ crossed her mind again.

At last! They have reached the top and they saw a temple there. "Kari! You're here!" a white cat-like digimon said and came rushing toward Kari. "Gatomon!" Kari went towards the Gatomon too and hugged her. "Gatomon? Who are they?" A digimon with white robe and gold armor said. "Oh, they are the DigiDestined." Gatomon explained. "Guys, this is Valkerimon. The Guardian of the Temple of Nobility. And who is that guys over there Kari?" Gatomon said. "You must be Gatomon. I'm Troy. Another DigiDestined. Child of Innocence." Troy smiled. "That one is a Coronamon, if I am not mistaken." Valkerimon asked. "Yeah, I am a Coronamon!" Coronamon giggled.

"Then, here. Take this other Digimon named Lunamon. Once you have reached Mega, these two will be more powerful!" Valkerimon explained then Lunamon popped out. "Hi, I'm Lunamon. Once you have took care of me, I can be of great help!" Lunamon introduced. "I'm Troy, nice meeting you!".

"Okay, now WE got another Digimon and have Gatomon back. What are we gonna do now?" Tai said. Then the DigiDestined heard a very loud noise coming from nowhere, "What's that sound?!" Matt complained. "I don't know but it's a Digimon!" Gatomon exclaimed. Indeed, it was a Digimon. It has a very huge cannon at its back. "Machinedramon!" Gabumon said. "DigiDestined! If you can hear me: I shall Destroy you!" Machinedramon shouted. "You, are you a Gabumon?" Lunamon recognized Gabumon. "Yes, yes I am." Gabumon said. "I forgot, Troy! Gabumon and Lunamon CAN Jogress Digivolve into a powerful digimon," Coronamon explained. Matt and Troy was surprised for this statement.. "Y-you mean not only Omnimon?" Matt asked and raised his eyebrow. ""Yes but first. I think WE SHOULD RUN!" Raidramon suggested. They ran as far as they can but they were caught by Machinedramon. "There you are: Take this cannon!" Machinedramon shouted as he shot a powerful laser from the cannon on its back. "Grrrrrr! Agumon!" Tai shouted. "Kari, me too!" Gatomon said. "TK! Let's do it!" Patamon commanded.

***DIGIVOLVE***

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to….. WarGreymon!**

**Gatomon Digivolve to…. Angewomon!**

**Patamon Digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!**

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon launched another laser which critically hit the Digimons. "Troy! Armor Digivolve!" Coronamon commanded. "Yup! Digi Armor, Energize!" Troy shouted

***ARMOR DIGIVOLVE***

**Coronamon Armor digivolve to… GoldenFlamedramon: The Innocent Courage!**

"Golden Flame!" the digimon shouted then he emitted a huge Flame that swallows Machinedramon but it did not take effect. It just made Machinedramon really angry. "You insolent brats! Infinity Hand!" Machinedramon launched a laser from its hand. "Gabumon! Let's do it!" Lunamon suggested. "Right."

"Let's go Troy!" Matt said. Troy nodded in agreement and pulled out his Digivice.

***JOGRES EVOLUTION***

**Lunamon…. Gabumon…. DNA Digivolve to: Sangloupmon, the Rider of the Moon!**

"Great! Sangloupmon, destroy that Black Gear!" Troy and Matt commanded in unison. "As you wish, Blood Needles!" Sangloupmon released a thousand of small blades and targeted the Black Gear but it failed, it released a huge beam again. "WarGreymon, do something!" Tai shouted. "You too Angewomon, MagnaAngemon!" TK and Kari screamed. "Right! Terra Force!" WarGreymon let out a huge energy ball and tossed it towards Machinedramon who counter-attacked it, "Infinity Hand!". "Celestial Arrow, shoot!" Angewomon released an arrow made from heavenly energy which was counter-attacked too. "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon cried out and directly shot Angewomon and knocked her out. Kari gasped, "Angewomon! Are you okay?". "Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon used the blade on its right hand and slashed Machinedramon but it was barely damaged. "Ken! Let's DNA Digivolve!" Davis shouted to his best friend. Ken nodded.

***JOGRESS EVOLUTION***

**Ex-Veemon….. Stingmon…. DNA Digivolve to: Paildramon!**

"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon shouted as he shot bullets from the guns on his hips. "Puny attacks! Infinity Hand!" Machinedramon shouted as he released a huge laser from its hand then WarGreymon shielded Paildramon. "Urk! Terra Force!". "Sangloupmon! Do something!" Matt shouted. "But if I do it, this will risk his life!" Sangloupmon shouted. "No! There must be another way!" Troy shrugged. Then they heard a voice:

"_DigiDestined! I have observed you problem here, but Taichi Kamiya! Take this gift from Azulongmon! Then destroy the Black Gear quickly! But take note: Destroying the Black Gear will cause the Digimon ti risk his/her life!"_

Then a glowing light came and was given to Tai. "Huh? What's this for?" Then the light shone bright, "Tai! I fell power coming from that light!" WarGreymon said as the light was absorbed by his. WarGreymon began glowing, "What's this power I'm feeling?" he said.

**WarGreymon Digivolve to… VictoryGreymon!**

The appearance of WarGreymon has changed, he now has a very huge digimon with a very large sword, "I am Victory Greymon, another form of WarGreymon. My 'Dramon Breaker' can pulverize my enemies !" the huge Digimon spoke. "Whoa! Victory Greymon!" Tai was amazed on what happened. "Even that worthless creature can't defeat me, Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted as he launched another attack. "The Gate of Destiny!" " Take this, Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon and MagnaAngemon counter-attacked. "Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon backed the two digimons up! "Halsemon! We'll Armor Digivolve!" Yolei commanded as the digimon returned to its Rookie form.

***ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION***

**Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…. Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!**

"Double Stars!" Shurimon threw two large shurikens at the Machinedramon but the machine digimon just shrugged it off him. "Ankylomon, it's your turn!" Cody cried out. "Tail Hammer!"

"Let's finish it off, Victory Greymon! I'll immobilize him then you destroy the gear!" Sangloupmon shouted. 'We can't risk that Digimon's life!' TK thought. 'Aren't there any other ways to remove that Black Gear?!' Kari thought deeply, they do not want to see another Digimon die again. VictoryGreymon nodded, "Ready when you are!". "Everyone! Stay back! Let us handle this one!" Sangloupmon commanded the other digimons which followed him. "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon tried to attack the two digimons but VictoryGreymon shielded the attack, "Victory Shield! Sangloupmon, hurry!"! "Hai! Black Mind!" Sangloupmon used his special attack, he vanished and then he melted the opponent's shadow causing Machinedramon unable to move. "Yeah! That's the way, Sangloupmon!" Matt shouted. "Now then, VictoryGreymon finish it off!" Tai commanded. "Prepare yourself, Dramon….. BREAKER!

VictoryGreymon dashed forward holing the 'Dramon Breaker' and successfully destroyed the Black Gear but unfortunately, Machinedramon was heavily damaged. "Machinedramon! Are you okay?" Kari ran towards the damaged Machinedramon, "Thank…you… for….saving….me…" Machinedramon can barely talk. "Hold on there, Machinedramon! I'm sure we can heal you!" Kari said with a fake smile on her face, the reason why she's like this because she doesn't want anymore digimon sacrifices. "No…I will.. be.. fine.." Machinedramon said weakly. "No! There's got to be a cure right, Davis? TK?" Kari said worriedly the two boys did not respond, "Kari, let's just take the truth. Machinedramon can't hold on much longer!" Tai said. "NO! I'm not just gonna stand here and do—" she was cut off when she heard a voice, "Celestial….ARROW!". Kari gasped and looked around for her Gatomon but she's there. "Kari! Why did an Angewomon destroy that Machinedramon?!" Gatomon gasped. "Foolishness! You shall face my wrath! Heaven's Charm!" the Angewomon used its full power, "Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as the attack landed directly at Angewomon but nothing happened. "Humph. Is that all you can do DigiDestined?! Come and get me!" She taunted the DigiDestined.

**Dark Palace**

"Our plan is working, Master Ogudomon! With MechaAngewomon on our side those pesky DigiDestined cannot advance to the Castle!" Belphemon said. "Indeed. Now we must proceed the army who will seize Ophanimon's Castle!" the leader of the Demon Lords, Ogudomon said. "But I believe that the Child of Pureness is there. We must be cautious!" Beelzemon chimed in. "Call in Darkdramon and the Cyberdramon tribe!" Ogudomon commanded. "As you wish, my lord." Beelzemon agreed. 'No. Darkdramon! Ophanimon will—' Lilithmon thought.

Ophanimon was in trouble for Darkdramon and the Cyberdramon tribe for these are very powerful digimons.

**Somewhere**

"Zeke! Hurry! We must reach Ophanimon before they can get us!" a 10 year-old blonde said. "Right! Lotusmon, full speed!" Zeke, a 12 year-old girl said. "RizeGreymon! Hurry!" the blonde said. "As you wish!" RizeGreymon sped up.

**Ophanimon's Castle**

"Nerfetimon, tighten up the defenses. The Demon Lords could be here sooner or later. Jun, Mermaimon. Help them out. The DigiDestined will reach us!" Ophanimon commanded. "Uh? O-okay!" Jun Motomiya, Davis' sister said. "Let's go, Jun!" A blue mermaid digimon said. "Knightmons! Tighten up the defense at the Front and Back gates! Angemons, the throne room! The rest, scatter!" Nefertimon commanded. "Child of Light…. Come here immediately."…

**NEXT WEEK: ANOTHER DIGIMON IS READY TO BATTLE THEM, BUT, WHO ARE THE TWO STARNGERS WHO WERE LOOKING FOR OPHANIMON? WHY IS JUN HERE? WILL THE ATTACK OF THE DEMON LORDS SUCCEED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME**!

_Whoop-dee-doo! It's finished yay! I hope that you are enjoying. Thank you to my inspirations! ^^_

_R&R please! Constructive Criticisms are allowed but FLAMES WILL BE USED ON SUNMON'S FLAME! YAY!_

_Sort of cliff hanger?_

_Good night, people! ~~ *winks*_

_Yuu-san _


End file.
